


Little Brother

by VenusTheMarvelTurtle



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Mikey, Angst, April being unfaithful, Cheating, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Turtle Anatomy, Unresolved Feelings, smut galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusTheMarvelTurtle/pseuds/VenusTheMarvelTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of fun, April notices that Mikey is conflicted and hurting, and learns that some secrets should just stay buried, lest you fall into the hole you dug to uncover them. "Love" can be relative, can't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hand Me A Shovel

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend, cross posted on FF.net. I don't ship this pairing, but it was my first real smut story. I'm not gonna lie, I don't see April in a very good light, and there's some bashing in here, and she's generally not a good person. VERY VERY VERY GRAPHIC SMUT IN CHAPTERS TWO AND FIVE.  
> Enjoy!

April sat cross legged on her empty bed and stared at her phone, at the last contact under M, and willed her finger to move. To her frustration, the disobedient digit continued to refuse. Her finger was frozen, her hand was numb and shaking. "Just call him," she muttered aloud. "Just call him. What are you, a coward? Just call..." And still, her stupid finger refused to press the stupid contact.

Yes, oh yes, April O'Neil, who had faced down aliens, interdimensional monsters, mob thugs, robbers, psychotic mutants, and murderous ninjas, was a spineless coward.

She could not bring herself to press the damned button and call the damned turtle about that thrice damned night.

Ah, that horrible night. To this day, April would never understand the events that led up to that night. Never in a million years would she know what possesed her, possesed him, the both of them, to do what they did. Never in her wildest, craziest dreams did she ever think...

' _Okay_ ,' she thought, cutting off her mental harangue, ' _that's not true_.' And it wasn't. Maybe in the very craziest of her dreams, a long, LONG time ago. But that was when she was a teenager, a little girl.

And it had never been THIS turtle...it had always been his brother, the genuis. It had always been Donnie.

Let us take a trip down the memory lane of April O'Neil's awful life choices, shall we?

When she was younger, all those years ago, back when she had first met the turtles and their furry sensei, of course she had been curious. Shocked, yes. Intrigued, definitely. Weirded out? Sure. But mostly curious. She was a girl, after all, and they were boys, even though they were the strangest looking boys she'd ever seen.

But she'd been even MORE intrigued when she noticed the first tentative signs that Donnie was beginning to feel...stirrings for her. None of his brothers ever really expressed an interest.

Leonardo was so focused on his ninjitsu and pleasing his Sensei. That took up most (all) of his mental capacity and all his attention. Raphael and Michelangelo had always treated her like just another part of the family, as if she was a long lost sister, albeit a human one.

But Donatello...

Donnie was instantly taken with her, as fascinated by her as she was with them. April unavoidably discovered it, and was not proud of what happened next. She felt guilty about it to this day.

She mercilessly strung him along, pretending to be oblivious to his affections while she tried to reconcile with her own. For years she'd kept Donnie in suspense, tugging on his heartstrings here and there like a violin, jerking him around, teasing him horribly. She used to laugh to herself, watching as the tiniest gesture or smile of hers sent the purple banded turtle into blushing hysterics.

A hand placed gently on his arm made sweat bead on his neck. Hovering over his lap while he showed her something in the microscope caused him intense speaking deficits.

She had been a heartless bitch, and she knew it.

Eventually, Donnie had grown up and moved on, and so did she. Over time, their relationship cooled, and the childish awkwardness faded away. Casey's appearance in her life sped up that process, and now there was nothing but a comfortable friendship.

Well...mostly comfortable. There were those times when she saw something like regret flickering in Donnie's hazel colored eyes, an echo of what could have maybe been, if she hadn't been so...so...so scared of the unknown.

The few little fantasies she'd entertained about him never stuck in her brain, and the very thought of doing something so awkward with someone so strange had, admittedly, terrified her.

And then Casey had come along. He had been normal, familiar. And she'd leaped for him, towards what she understood. He wasn't the best choice, but he was the ordinary choice, and she'd learned to make do.

Hence, her present situation.

A thin layer of sweat had gathered in the small of her back, and she was shivering slightly. Her finger was still poised over the button. April closed her eyes, hugging herself and letting out a moan of frustration.

She couldn't do this, she couldn't. It would be so much better if she just swept it under the rug and forgot about it. But the delicious soreness in her legs wouldn't let her forget, and neither would the stained sheets crammed behind the washing machine.

Thank God Casey didn't do the laundry. She'd have a hell of a time explaining THAT mess. He might have been proud, but he wasn't delusional. Casey's climaxes were never that...grandiose.

April inhaled, steeled her mind, and finally forced her finger downwards until it hit the screen. The ringing sent her heart into agonizing throbs, and she barely stopped herself from hitting cancel.

 _'I have to do this. I have to make this right..._ '

On the very last ring, the line connected, and his voice came through, sweet and bubbly as always. **_"Ch-yellooo?_** "

April tried to take another deep breath, and failed, and her words came out as a whisper.

"H-hey Mikey..."

«»«»«»

Let us now go back to that NIGHT.

They had been celebrating. It was a joyous, happy occasion- Casey had gone back to school and gotten his degree, and the whole clan was proud of him, April more than anyone.

"No more leg breaker jobs for me, babe," he'd announced. "I'm gonna be making those big bucks." April had never felt more proud of him than when he presented her with the diploma.

She'd called the turtles, and they had been ecstatic. They came over immediately, and everyone ended up on the roof in the balmy summer air, watching the sun slip behind the bloody clouds as evening shifted into twilight, talking and laughing without a care in the world.

"I'm wonderin' how in the hell ol' bonehead here actually managed ta get a frickin' college degree." Raphael had laughed, twirling his Corona between his thick emerald fingers. Casey flicked a bottle cap at him, slinging an arm around April's waist.

"Shut it, Godzilla. I got ten times the brains you do in that heavy dome."

"College." Donatello sighed wistfully, staring out at the slowly setting fire in the sky. "What an opportunity..."

Mikey giggled and waved his hands in front of his brother's face, bringing him back to reality. "Donnie dreams of Harvard." he teased, swinging his legs over the edge of the roof. "He's been blabbering about it since we were ten."

Donatello browned and shrugged, circling the rim of his drink with one digit. "Online courses are great, but it's just not the same as actual University life."

"Oh yeah, Don. I'm sure you could apply for a scholarship...maybe the Underprivileged Mutant Grant program?" Mikey sniggered.

"I'm just saying...it would be nice to be able to do something normal for once. Like go to college."

April frowned slightly and shifted. "You know I hate it when you say that, Donnie. You are normal."

Donatello turned a blank gaze on her, and her face warmed, despite her not really knowing why. "Is that so, April?" he murmured quietly.

"Dude, if I was human, I would...drive a food truck, like all across America. Then I could just eat and drive and...yeah." Mikey cut across her answer, leaning forward so that he intercepted their view of one another. Freed from Donnie's strange stare, April cleared her throat and changed the topic.

"What about you, Leo?" she asked. A thoughtful look crossed the oldest turtles face, and he blinked slowly. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I might start up a Dojo."

Raph took another swig from his bottle. "Bein' a mechanic might not be so bad. I could live with that."

Leonardo, with his watchful eye, allowed his brothers one beer each, himself drinking nothing, though everybody suspected that Raph had managed to sneak in a second and possibly a third before eventually pestering Leo into letting him have "One more." Eventually, by the time the sun had actually set, Raph was clearly drunk- getting emotional, slurring his words, and laughing at everything. When the red masked turtle started singing Lady Gaga, Leo and Donnie had elected to take him home.

Casey had left with them, needing to get to his late shift.

And then it had been just them, on the roof. April and Mikey.

She glanced at him and smiled, and he returned it. "Wanna help me clean up?" she asked. Mikey nodded. The last few rays of the light painted his seafoam colored face with dusky purple streaks, and his lake blue eyes glowed in the darkness. He helped her collect the plates, bottles, and cups from the roof, then carried them downstairs.

Even though she swayed a little, April was BARELY buzzed. Just barely. Looking back, she wished she had been wasted.

"The dishwasher is busted." she told him with a giggle. "I'll wash, you dry."

Mikey shrugged. "No prob." They chatted aimlessly while they cleaned up, until the talk faded into a comfortable silence.

Well, mostly comfortable.

There was a little bit of tension in the air, but it wasn't coming from April. It was coming from Mikey, and he seemed more distracted than usual. April was tempted to ask him about what was bothering him, but she knew Mikey and she figured he would come out about it by himself sooner or later.

Except...he didn't. More time passed, and Mikey held his silence, and the tension grew. He wouldn't meet April's eyes when she glanced at him, and his face was closed. Finally, she brushed a thick fringe of red hair back from her forehead with a soapy hand and placed it on her hip, turning bright green eyes on him.

"Alright, Mikey. What's wrong?"

"I dunno, Dudette. Raph in a Kesha wig? Guys with ponytails? Mannequins in G strings? Girls with beards? Lots of stuff." he answered evasively, giving her a wide grin. But the smile didn't reach his eyes, and she stared at him firmly.

"You know what I mean. What's up with you?"

Mikey looked away and shrugged, but his fingers tightened on the plate he was drying. "Oh. Nothing." It wasn't true, and they both knew it.

"Mikey, don't lie to me," April scolded, using her motherly tone. "I've known you too long, and I know when something's really bothering you."

"It's nothing April, really. I'm cool."

"Michelangelo, come on. Is it something going on at home?"

"No...can we drop it, please?"

"Do I have to call Leon-"

"Do you like Donnie?" he exploded suddenly, turning hard eyes on her. His question caught her off guard, and she did a double take.

"W-what?"

"Well do you?"

April exhaled and narrowed her eyes, wondering if he was serious or not. She had no idea where this was coming from. Maybe he was trying to grill her about the way she had treated Donnie when they were younger. But why would he wait until now to go into protective mode?

"That's not funny, Mikey."

Michelangelo's expression soured into a pout. "I wasn't joking." he muttered.

April blinked and plunged her hands back into the dishwater so she could look away.

"Okay...sure, I guess. I mean...Donnie's great. We've been friends since forever, you know that-"

"That's not what I meant." Mikey said, lower than before.

April snorted in annoyance. "Then what did you mean?"

"Ya know what, just forget it. I was just kidding." He turned away, but April put a hand on his shoulder. "Mikey..."

He sighed and met her eyes, looking more serious than she'd ever seen him look before. "I mean do you like Don...in THAT way. The other way. The way he used to like you."

April stilled. "You know I'm with Casey now."

He gave her a weird, crooked smile with little humor, and she knew that he'd noticed her not answering the question. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything, right? When you're with somebody, but like you don't really love them? They're kinda just there?" He sounded like he was accusing her.

April fought to keep herself from blushing, stuck between anger and guilt. For some reason, she felt like she'd been caught in a lie. She had forgotten how quickly and devastatingly Mikey could get to the heart of things.

"I-I love Casey, Mikey." she said. The words felt flat and dead in her mouth. "B-but I love you too, and Donnie, and Leo and Raph."

"Yeah. Sure."

April swallowed and twisted around- confused, flustered, and irritated. She dug her hands back into the sink, slopping water on her shirt, and started randomly groping for the remaining dishes. "Look, Michelangelo. I don't know why you- SHIT!"

A sharp, fiery pain laced its way up her arm, and she snatched it out, clutching it to her chest. "Ow, ow, ow..." Unthinking, she'd grasped a steak knife blade first and cut a long, jagged gash in her palm. Blood welled in her hand and streamed down her pale arm, turning the water pink and blossoming into crimson roses as it struck the grey surface. It didn't really hurt that much. The alcohol in her system was dulling the pain, but for some reason, she felt like crying. April stared at the blood welling between her fingers, blinking furiously and breathing hard through her nose.

Suddenly, Mikey's warm, three fingered hand was cradling her own. "Lemme see. Is it bad?"

"No..." Mikey uncurled her fingers from her palm and inspected the cut. It was long but shallow.

"Yeowch...sorry, Dudette. Here..." he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hand tightly. The bleeding slowed eventually, but Mikey kept a firm hold on her hand. "You okay?"

April sniffed and placed her hand on top of his, pulling away. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

Mikey recaptured her hand, seemingly reluctant to let it go. Something changed in the air then, and when she looked up, they were face to face, nearly nose to nose. April swallowed. His eyes, those pretty blue orbs...they were staring at her, pinning her to the floor. The innocent jokester mask had fallen away, replaced by a look she'd never seen on his face before.

April shivered, warm and flushing, and suddenly aware of how much Mikey had grown, how tall he was, how his rock like muscles flexed smoothly under his blue green skin...the slight, masculine aroma that surrounded him. A tremor of want rolled through her, mixing with her buzz and making her feel much more drunk than she really was and loosening her tongue.

"M-Mikey...why...why were you asking me all those questions? About Donnie...and Casey?"

She was shocked to see his bright blue eyes shining with tears.

"A-and my bros say I don't get stuff." he chuckled. When she didn't respond, Mikey let out a shaky exhale, and his green beak flushed a dark brown. "I-I had to know if you still liked Don and Casey...I just had to know..."

"Why?"

"B-because if you do..." He stopped and looked away, chewing hard on his bottom lip. He looked like he wanted to keep going so badly, but something wouldn't let him.

"Michelangelo, please."

He had to tell her. It was now or never. He couldn't live with this anymore.

"Then I don't have a chance at all...with you. C-cause...cause I love you, April, but I didn't know how to say it. But I...I love you THAT way..."

"Oh, Mikey..." April reached up and pressed her uninjured hand to his face. She had no clue what to say, but any words she might have said were demolished when Mikey turned his head and kissed her palm. She shivered again, harder. Heat crawled over her skin.

"M-Mi..." The rest of his name was lost and muffled as he leaned forward and kissed her tentatively. After a second of slow, frozen shock, she tentatively kissed him back, with a sigh of surrender.

She might have heard him mumble something about peaches, but she wasn't sure.


	2. Dig Your Own Grave (Next To Mine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the flashback from ch.1.  
> SEX!!!  
> Mikey is sixteen in this, almost seventeen, and April is twenty three.

Michelangelo's mouth was wide, and warm, and sweet. April could taste the lingering tang from the beer he drank, and something chocolatey, something spicy like Doritos, and -maybe she was being foolish- the slightest hint of oranges.

Casey's kisses always tasted like Bud light and cigarettes.

When she didn't pull away or push him back, Mikey whimpered in his throat and deepened the kiss. His beak brushed against her face, not a perfect fit, but right somehow. His mouth was smooth...there was no itchy prickle of stubble or five o clock shadow scratching her lips. April's hand drifted down from his face to his shoulder as Mikey prodded her mouth experimentally with his broad tounge.

The orange masked turtle's heart was pounding in his chest, and his head was spinning. He couldn't believe that this was happening. That the woman he loved, this beautiful, fiery human, was letting him kiss her, and kissing him back. He was scared, and nervous, but happy, so happy...he never thought that anything like this would ever happen to him. He felt like pinching himself to make SURE Raph didn't slip anything into his drink and he was dreaming on some wacked out trip.

Donnie's warning from so long ago rang in his head.

 _'Stay away from human hearts, Mikey, especially hers. She's nothing but an early grave._ '

Mikey was a bit sloppy and inexperienced, but April guided him through the kiss, tilting her head and pulling him in closer. She moved her fingertips gently along the dips and grooves of his arm, drawing strangled noises from him.

She hooked her nails on the edges of his plastron and scratched them down the bony material. Mikey trembled and rested his hands on her waist. He clutched her to his chest, running his thick fingers down her spine.

April gasped against his mouth as her breasts rubbed against his hard front. Her nipples hardened through her t-shirt from the friction, sending delicious tingles up her backbone and straight to her core. Mikey broke the kiss and pulled away to look at her. April saw herself reflected in his clear blue eyes, her own green orbs lidded with lust, face red and kissed out. She grinned, and watched herself do the same.

She gave herself permission.

She started rolling up the hem of her shirt, pulling it slowly over her head. Mikey watched in amazement as she tossed it onto the kitchen floor behind her and undid her lacy green bra, letting her soft mounds bounce free.

"So cute..."

He licked his lips and exhaled, staring at her milky globes. "A-April...c-can I..."

April only smiled and leaned forward. "Go ahead, Mikey."

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. Mikey bit his lip and squeezed. April moaned and leaned her head back as Mikey started kneading her flesh. He rolled her nipples between his rough fingers until they were diamond hard. April closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure.

Mikey was hesitant, but learning quickly. When Casey played with her breasts, he was hard and insensitive, never giving her what she really wanted.

She stiffened and let out a squeaky gasp as something warm and wet closed on her left nipple. Mikey shot her a smug grin and sucked the rest of her breast into his mouth. He teased her with his tounge, pressing it into her rosy, sensitive bud.

"Aahh...M-Mikey...Mmmm..."

He suckled her, nipping and kissing her until her nipples were painfully rigid and swollen.

Mikey pulled his mouth away from her breast with a pop and switched to the other one, licking and savoring the taste of her skin. April moved her hands to his shoulders, chewing hard on her lip. The space between her legs was throbbing and hot from Mikey's attentions. The feeling of his sharp teeth on her breasts made her jerk and hiss, rocking into his rough tongue.

"Ah-haaa..."

Mikey was only half positive that he was awake, and about thirty per cent positive he hadn't died and gone to freaking heaven. April's skin was sweet and smooth and salty with sweat, and he felt like he could fondle her for the rest of his life.

His lower plastron was getting tighter by the second as his arousal grew. April's cool fingers traced the patterns in his shell, sending waves of pleasure rocketing through his bones.

He looked up when April cupped his face in her hands. He released her breast from his mouth. A string of glimmering saliva hung between them, connecting them, and he stared at her with wide eyes.

April smiled. He looks so innocent...it's adorable.

She stood, and pulled him up with her.

"April...?" he mumbled, dazed, giving her a confused look.

April smiled sweetly and started walking backwards, and Mikey gulped. They were headed to the bedroom.

All at once, a raging wave of guilt and fear swamped him. It was April's bedroom...and Casey's.

Who she was still dating.

Who was supposed to be his friend.

And she was his brother's crush.

Mikey hesitated, and almost stopped. He didn't want to hurt anybody. He didn't want to cause stress in everybody's already super stressed out, dramatic lives. He didn't want-

"Mikey? What's wrong..." April's sweet voice dragged him back to the present. His guilt faded with one look into her deep green eyes, and he saw the love and acceptance in them, two emotions he had always dreamed of her looking at him with.

His heart swelled, nearly choking him. He loved April, and he had known that for a long time. That knowledge had ate at his heart and soul for months because he knew that she had never loved him and never would, and he could never have what he wanted.

But now all that had changed, and he wanted this so, so badly... How could this be wrong if it felt so good?

"N-nothing, Dudette." Mikey smiled, and leaned down to kiss her, savoring the taste of her ruby lips. April smiled and leaned up on her toes, then let herself fall back, placing a gentle hand on his back to bring him with her. Mikey followed, and before he knew it, they were on the bed.

_'Stay away from human hearts, Mikey, especially hers..."_

Mikey was breathing hard, nervous and anxious like never before. He didn't know how far they were going to get, but he was starting to get an idea, and it scared the hell out of him.

He hovered over her and propped himself up on his elbows and knees. April moved to unbutten her pants. Mikey tried to pull down her zipper, but his sweaty fingers slipped on the tiny piece of metal, and April had to help him.

He blushed as she wiggled out of her jeans and reversed their position so that she was straddling him. She barely weighed anything. Mikey reached up and put a hand on her breast as she stroked both hands slowly down his chest, tracing the shallow lines.

Her fingers faltered when she reached the large bulge in his lower abdomen. April bit her lip to stop a giggle from escaping and circled the bulge with her finger. Mikey shivered and crossed his eyes.

"M-muhhh...A-April..."

April rubbed his thighs slowly, causing him to jerk. His shell was getting tight and uncomfortable, and it was starting to hurt him to keep himself concealed. His body was warm and shaking, and he knew he should probably tell her to stop-

"April, April wait, I gotta-"

Her fingers slipped into the slit at the base of his plastron, and he froze with a strangled gasp. A strange, rumbling growl started up in his throat, like a purr but deeper and with more bass.

"Ap-"

"What the...oh my God. I didn't know you guys had tails!"

"-reeeeel...ahhh maaan..." The rest of her name came out as a high pitched squeak as her fingers found his thick tail. Electricity jolted through him, paralyzing him. Touching his own tail had never felt like THAT.

April stroked the appendage, then jerked on it, and he barely stopped himself from yelping.

"APRIL!"

April paused and shot him a worried glance, scared she'd hurt him. "I'm sorry Mikey, I didn't know what..."

Mikey shook his head rapidly, fighting his own body. "N-no, it's, I...f-fine, just...really really s-s-sensitive." He felt like he'd been shocked, and he was terrified that she was gonna do it again. It felt too good, but he didn't want to drop down yet. He didn't want to show her how weird he was, and then she'd freak out and tell him to take a hike.

"Oh." April mouthed quietly, loosening up the pressure she was putting on his tail until he breathed out. She petted it gently, watching with wide eyes as the short, thick appendage unrolled into her hand. "Oh my God," she laughed again, squeezing it.

"I know, I know, it's weird." Mikey muttered, staring at the pillow by his head. April shook her her head.

"No, Mikey. It's adorable." She pressed a kiss to the end, and Mikey bucked, nearly throwing her off. "April-wait-don't-I'm gonna, you're gonna, I don't wanna-" Mikey blubbered, curling his knees up to his chest.

The pain in his shell was reaching a peak, and he felt like he was gonna explode if he didn't come out. It was torture. "April, you gotta understand, I'm not...I'm...down there, I'm not like Casey and human dudes, I'm not n-normal."

A steely glint appeared in April's eyes, and she frowned. "You know I hate it when you guys say that."

"But-"

"You. Are. Normal. And I want to see you now."

Mikey closed his eyes. "I don't wanna scare you, April." he whispered.

April's expression turned determined. "Look at me, Hamato Michelangelo." After a second, he met her eyes. "Do I look scared?"

Mikey blinked, and shook his head. "I'd never be scared of you, Michelangelo. And I would never, ever hurt you like that."

"But-"

"Trust me, Mikey. Let me see."

Mikey breathed in, filling his lungs. He did trust April. He loved her. She'd convinced him, but in the back of his mind, he braced himself for her screams.

When he breathed out, he let out a pained, relieved grunt and let his erection drop down into the cool air.

April's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as his length emerged from his shell. He was only half hard, but he was ENORMOUS, at least ten inches of thick, throbbing purple flesh. "Holy shit," she breathed. She wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, barely managing to get her fingers all the way around.

Casey didn't even come close to this...this...

She instantly knew she'd be hurting in the morning, and that thought excited her. "I'm impressed, Mikey. You're not so little anymore, huh?" she teased, with a sultry purr to her voice.

Mikey let out a low churr, clenching his fists. April's fingers felt WAAAY better than his own. She squeezed and rubbed him to full hardness, coating her hands in the precum oozing from his slit. "Nnnggh...yes...shell, April..."

"Mikey?"

Mikey slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "H-huh?"

"Look..."

He moved his gaze down and met her eyes. April smiled, licked her lips, and promptly took the head of his cock into her mouth, sucking gently. "NNNGH! Oh, SHELL! What-!?"

Mikey's head jerked back, slamming down onto the bed. Pleasure rendered him insensible as he shuddered and twitched. April's mouth was hot and the feeling of it around his cock sent his nerves on fire. She pressed her tongue to the thick veins lining the underside, taking as much of him as she could down her throat without gagging. Mikey fisted a hand in her red hair and thrust shallowly into her mouth. His breath left his open mouth in loud gusts, and rumbling churrs tore out of his chest, filling the room.

All of his concentration was focused on April and what she was doing to him with her lips and her tongue and her throat. His stomach was getting tight, like a knot being pulled closed. Lightning bolts of pleasure were hitting him directly in the groin.

April bobbed her head up and down, trying to keep Mikey's large length from choking her. The sucking and slurping sounds she was making were driving him nuts. Mikey moaned, groaned, and tossed his head from side to side, curling his toes. His body flashed hot and cold, and his lungs and gut tightened. He knew what was about to happen, but he didn't want it yet, not yet!

"Ap-April," he gasped, pushing against her shoulder. "April, April, you g-gotta stop, I- uhhhhn, April, I'm gonna..."

April lifted her head and released his cock, wiping precum and saliva from her lips. Mikey breathed out in a mix of relief and disappointment, blinking to clear his vision. "J-jeez, April." he chuckled shakily. "I don't think I wanna know how you got so good at that."

April rolled her eyes and leaned up on her elbows, and Mikey rose to meet her, sitting up with a shiver. His high faded slowly. She kissed him, and he buried his face in her neck, breathing her in. "April," he sighed, drunk from pleasure. "April, I wanna...I want you so bad..."

"You mean it, Mikey?" she whispered into his shoulder. She moved so that she was hovering over him. "You want me...you wanna take me?" Her dripping heat was inches from his tip, and her scent was circling his head, making him dizzy. "April..."

"I've only ever been with Casey, Mikey." she murmured. "Nobody else. Casey's the only person to ever fuck me. Do you think you can do better than him? Do you think you can make me forget him?"

Mikey's heart was beating like helicopter blades, and he could hardly believe what he was hearing. The woman he loved was offering everything to him, and he was almost too scared to take it.

Donnie's and Casey's faces flashed in his mind, making him blush.

_'Stay away...'_

Mikey opened his mouth before he knew what he was going to say- stop, wait, pineapples- and then April grabbed him and started guiding him into her body, and his mind went blank like a piece of paper, and all he could manage was a loud churr.

April's moan matched the sound as she slid slowly down his huge, slippery shaft. "Oh God, M-Mikey...so f-freaking b-big..." There was so much of him. His width stretched her right to her limit. It burned, but it felt good, and for a long moment she felt like a virgin again.

She opened her eyes, and almost laughed at Mikey's face. His eyes were criss crossed and big as two blue moons, blank with ecstasy. She bit her tongue as she settled on him completely and placed her hands on his shoulders, clenching and breathing.

"Aaaagh daaamn..." Mikey had never experienced anything as divine as having his cock buried to the hilt in April's tight, hot folds. It was better than her hand and her mouth combined. He was gonna burst and melt and die and go straight to heaven. It took all of his minimal control to keep from cumming right then and there.

Mikey let out a strangled noise and wrapped his arms around her torso, crushing her to his chest while he tried to calm down. He had a sudden, powerful, primal urge to push her back and rip her apart, ravage her until she was shrieking his name.

But it passed fairly quickly. He would never do that to her, despite the part of him raging for it from somewhere scary and dark inside him.

April lifted up and dropped back down rapidly, and they both hissed at the contact. Instinctively, Mikey moved his hips to meet her, and after a few more cautious thrusts, they started a quick, deep rhythm. April braced her palms on his chest and rode him, rocking her hips back and forth, up and down, grinding him against her walls and gasping. Mikey matched her every movement, bouncing her hard and fast.

"Ohhhh...ohhh...uhhhnn...NNNGHN...Aaah-AHH! S-sheeeell...hufff...mmmm...A-April..."

"Uh-uh-uh-Uhh-UH! UH! AH-Ah-AH! Mi-hi-ke-hey!"

A layer of sweat coated Mikey's blue green skin, and sweat matted April's red hair to her face and neck. Spots of blood beaded on her bottom lip as her teeth mauled it to pieces. Her fingernails cut into Mikey's arms. The pain from the incisions mixed with his pleasure, heightening it.

He was gone, flying, miles above the earth, his entire concentration focused on driving himself into April's depths over and over and over.

April was shaking and mewling loudly on top of him, grinding down on his slick cock. She could feel Mikey in her stomach, slamming deliciously into her very core. He was stretching her and reaching places inside she hadn't even known were there, and she never wanted him to stop. The sensations rolled through her like ocean waves. His size left her aching after each thrust, but she loved the delightful pain.

She couldn't even remember what Casey looked like, or what his last name was, or where he was, or even why she had been so happy with him earlier. All there was was Mikey and the mind blowing rhythm of their lovemaking. Mikey's churrs rumbled out like a metronome beat, making her entire body vibrate with the powerful, animalistic sound.

Warmth was pooling in her stomach like lava, building and building and heating her up like a thermostat. She felt her body tense, and the heat in her stomach boiled over, rushing through her body and singeing her limbs. She throbbed and squeezed him relentlessly, more, more more-

Mikey shifted, angled himself slightly, and suddenly he was striking that one...sweet...spot...and her world exploded.

April clamped down around Mikey's cock and screamed aloud as her climax tore through her, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

Mikey gasped and suddenly surged upwards as she tightened like a vice. Their positions switched and April was on the bottom, and he was over her, pounding his thick length into her drenched folds. April wrapped her legs around his shell and locked her ankles, pulling him in closer and whimpering his name. "Oh God, Mikey, Mikey, yes, yesss..."

Sweat poured from his flexing muscles, and he gasped and churred and panted for air as his chest tightened and his innards rolled and boiled. Tremors wracked his spine, he felt like he was burning up from the inside out, he was gonna blow like a nuclear bomb-

"M-Mikey...M-Mikey..."

He forced his eyes open, and he drowned in April's wet green orbs. He was lost in them, and he saw the whole world in them. He paused, frozen by how beautiful she was and the raw, open emotion in her face. Their gazes linked- he was hers, and she was his. It was like standing on the statue of liberty and looking at all of New York at once.

"April...April, I love you...I love you."

"M-Mikey...I l-love...you...l-love y-you- AH! AH! AH! MICHELANGELO!"

"NNNNGGH! NNUUGH!"

With a few more shuddering, erratic thrusts, Mikey let out a high pitched churr and came hard, emptying himself into her. April cried out his name as a second climax shattered her again at the feeling of his sticky load exploding deep inside, milking him until they were both shuddering audibly.

Exhausted, Mikey slumped next to her on the bed, breathing in their combined scents. He tucked his nose into her neck and cuddled her, both of them shaking slightly and falling asleep to the sounds of their conjoined breathing.

_'Stay away...from human hearts...'_


	3. Little Late For a Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter, back in present day.
> 
> Also, please comment!

"H-hey, Mikey..."

When he answered, his enthusiasm broke her heart.

 _ **"A-April! Hey! I was um, I mean, I was wondering when you were gonna call! I mean...it's been like a week, and...**_ " he laughed nervously.

Oh God, she couldn't do this, she just couldn't. Why did he sound so damn happy? He should have been furious. She had ruined his life.

 _'Hang up_ ,' her mind hissed at her. _'Hang up, hang up, hang up. This can only end badly.'_

"Um...Mikey...I need you to...I need you to come over, okay?"

Apparently she wasn't doing a good enough job of masking the distress in her voice. There was a pause on the other line, and then Mikey's voice came through slowly, filled with a concern she didn't deserve.

_**"April...are you alright? Cause you don't sound alright."** _

April swallowed and put a hand on her forehead, trying to hold the tears back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

_I stole your virginity and told you I loved you when I really didn't...I'm just FINE. And you?_

"But I just need to talk to you about some stuff. Okay? Please, Mikey?"

 ** _"Like...important stuff? Important bad, or good, or-_** "

"Mikey..." she whispered. "Please?" The silence this time was long and terrible, at least to April.

She almost told him right then. The words strained in her throat, struggling to burst free and end this entire debacle before she embarrassed herself further. But she had sworn to herself that she would not, under any circumstances, do this over the phone.

She had already hurt him once, and she was about to do it again, but she'd be damned if she pulled that shallow, bitchy move. Mikey was too good for that. He didn't deserve it.

She was going to do this face to face.

April exhaled and placed her hands over her eyes. Just the sound of his voice brought back flashes of that night. The phrase "Best I ever had" came to mind, before she angrily shook the thought away. "Just...come quick, okay? It's important. Please?"

_**"...Okay. I'm coming."** _

"K-kay..."

_**"Love you..."** _

She didn't have the nerve to answer him, and her finger finally obeyed her mind and hit the end call button. April O'Neil dropped her phone into her lap, hugged her torso, and cried silently to herself. That part was done, but she knew it wasn't over yet. She still had to break his heart.

«»«»«»«»«»

After that short, weird phone call, Michelangelo considered himself officially stessed out. The youngest turtle slowly replaced his shell cell back in his belt, trying not to let his nerves eat him alive. That hadn't sounded good at all. April sounded like she was being choked, and he couldn't figure out why.

His mind flew back to what had happened between them last weekend, and he shivered pleasantly at the memory. He had almost gotten caught coming home, by none other than Big Brother himself. Leonardo had been just getting up by the time Mikey had finished scrubbing the last of April's scent off his skin and was getting out of the shower.

Mikey had nearly screamed when he opened the door and found Leo standing there with a confused look on his face. "Mikey? What...What are you doing up so early?" It was unnatural, unholy, and just plain weird for both of them to be up at the same hour. Leo was a mega early bird, but Mikey needed at least eleven hours to even be coherent.

It was like Superman and Batman getting engaged. It just didn't happen.

Mikey had stood there for a couple of seconds, paling while his brain went into mondo panic mode, then he laughed squeakily. "Um, um, nothing bro. I'm good, I just, ah...had a little...leakage problemo-."

"You wet the bed? You haven't done that since you were six...is something wrong?"

Crap, crap, crap...he was concerned.

"No, dude. Not...not that kind of leakage..."

"Wha-OH." A sick look had crossed Leonardo's beak, and he'd quickly looked ANYWHERE but at his little brother. "Well..." Thankfully, Leo had either been too sleepy, too groggy, or too weirded out by the TMI to ask anymore questions, and he'd let Mikey go on his merry way.

April hadn't called or spoken to him since then, though. Mikey bit his lip and clenched his fists in a nervous gesture. Maybe he'd done something wrong. Maybe Casey had found out, or he'd hurt her or-

His face paled to a pasty green as the thought struck him that they hadn't used protection. Holy SHELL- what if she was...oh, gods. He was so freaking screwed.


	4. How (Not) To Break a Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, April. You had one job.

Thirty minutes after she hung up the phone, the first few droplets of rain struck the window with heavy splatters, quickly picking up until it was coming down at a steady, morose rate, making the lights reflected in the glass drip and run. April glared at the grey sky, hating the ominous cliche.

Now she was going to send him home crying and broken hearted... in the rain. Fate was determined to make her the worst person ever.

First Donnie, now Mikey. She was up to two brothers now. Maybe she'd have screwed over all four by the time they finally snapped and killed her for being an utter bitch.

The first time the doorbell rang, she closed her eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. It rang twice more before she forced herself to her feet and walked the death march to the front hall, cold shivers running down her spine.

Her hand caught arthritis when she wrapped it around the handle, but she leaned back and yanked it open.

"Hey!" Two bright blue eyes and a hopeful grin peered down at her from under an orange hoodie. Mikey leaned in for a hug and she shied away from the embrace, gesturing to the apartment instead.

"Come in..."

Mikey frowned, noting that she wasn't meeting his gaze, but followed her in and pulled his hoodie up and over his head, freeing himself from the ill fitting fabric. He caught her watching him out of the corner of his eye and grinned teasingly. His smile faded when he saw her flinch and tense up, and the same hot whips of panic came back to bite at him.

"So, um...what's up?" he mumbled.

April didn't reply for what felt like years, and when she did, her voice was tremulous and hoarse. "I...I wanted to talk to you about last weekend."

"I didn't tell anybody," Mikey cut in quickly, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't know if you wanted them to know yet, cause ya know...Raph and Casey..."

"Mikey, I have something to tell you."

Mikey froze, then blurted out before she could continue-

"Y-you're pregnant, aren't you?"

_**"WHAT?!"** _

"Oh my gosh April, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking about it, I should've strapped up or pulled out b-but Donnie never said we could do it with humans, I didn't know, I'm so so sorry, I promise I'll take care of the little dude or dudette-"

"MIKEY!" April shot to her feet and gripped him hard by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. "I'm not pregnant!"

He stopped mid blab, mouth hanging open. "Y-you're not?"

"No!" she yelped incredulously. "Why the hell would you automatically assume I was pregnant?"

Mikey visibly relaxed, slumping back's melting down onto the couch. "How was I supposed to know? You called all freaked out and didn't say anything!" he countered, dark brown with embarrassment. "Oh, thank Gods...Leo would have sliced my junk off..."

April flinched at the unintentional mental image of his "junk"and viciously repressed the hot flash of desire that struck her in the gut. "That's...that's kind of what I need to talk to you about."

Mikey wrinkled his brow ridges and cocked his head in confusion. "My-"

"No! Just..." April snapped, pressing a hand to the headache growing in her temples. "Just listen, please!" It wasn't his fault, she knew...it was her own.

He was quiet for a while, and let her collect herself. After a minute she inhaled and started speaking again. "We can't do that again."

He nodded in agreement. "I know."

Her head shot up and she gaped at him, unable to believe what she was hearing. Was he seriously agreeing with her? Where were the tears, the emotion? She opened her mouth to say...something, but he grinned and continued.

"We should shouldn't start in the kitchen next time...somebody could've caught us. That would have sucked!"

Shit. He still didn't get it. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"No, Mikey." she said. "I mean that we can't...do that again, ever."

Confusion spread over his face once again. "Umm...why not? I mean...people do that when they love each other, right?" He laughed nervously, and April felt her heart twist in two. Here it was. The rebuttal was thick and heavy on her tongue, waiting to fall and crush him, but she couldn't shake it loose.

"Mikey..."

"R-right, April? I mean...you said you loved me. You wouldn't have done that stuff with me if...if you didn't..."

_Now. Do it now. No more games._

She tried to look him in the face, but the open hope and fear in his eyes burned her to her core, and she ended up staring at his shoulder.

"Not...not necessarily." She realized she was whispering, and cleared her throat. "Not necessarily. I-I mean...look, it was...it was a fluke, okay?"

"A...a fluke...?"

"A mistake." she ejected forcefully.

Mikey was silent for a long time.

"So you're saying...you didn't...you didn't mean what you said. To me."

His voice made her wince. It was cold and flat, and rang hollowly in her ears. "Y-yes." she breathed, chomping down hard on her lower lip to stop it from trembling. "Yes. I was drunk, and me and Casey were having problems and I just...latched onto you. I shouldn't have and I'm so, so sorry, but-"

"You don't love me."

"I don't."

"..."

When she dared to look up, she found him staring at the floor, stone still.

"M-Mikey, listen, I'm really really sorry-"

"Should've listened..."

She blinked. "Huh?"

He smiled at her, but it was bleak and empty, and his eyes held a washed out, greyish tone. "Should've listened to Don. He said to stay away from you."

"I-I thought you s-said-" she began, but he shook his head. "Nah. He didn't know about...about me. Loving you." he explained, and she flinched. "But when we were kids...Donnie, well, he was stuck on you, dudette. Like whipped, mondo hard. Googly eyed, ya know?"

April nodded mutely. She did know.

"Member that one Fourth of July, when we were all hanging out like six years ago?"

Another silent, sickened nod. She remembered, and the memory put a cold knot in her gut.

"Yeah, I'll bet. Anyway Donnie was super DUPER googly eyed when we got home, like knocking into stuff and humming out loud and falling down the stairs." Mikey continued, still not looking at her. "So we ask him what's up, and he said you kissed him. He said you grabbed him and kissed him and he said you tasted like Peach Lipsmackers. And I couldn't stop thinking about it. For six whole years, I kept thinking about how Donnie said your kisses taste like Peach Lipsmackers. And ya know what? They do."

April said nothing, and Mikey kept talking.

"But then a few months later, Donnie was real angry and sad. We thought he was like, having a brain fart on a project or something? And one day he kicked Klunk and got in trouble, and Sensei made him tell us what was wrong." He shook his head. "He wouldn't tell Leo or Raph or Splinter, but he told me later. He said you told him you didn't like him anymore, and that it was just an experiment or something. He said you told him to forget it, and that you'd never be into him like that."

"Donnie said we should all stay away from you, April." he finished. "He said you couldn't love anything, not really, and that loving you only ends up hurting. He said you were too pretty and too nice, and it wouldn't do us any good, because you'd never see us like that. And I guess I should have listened, but...I couldn't stop thinking about Peach Lipsmackers. And I guess I thought that maybe I could..."

He finally stopped, but it was too late- her heart was bleeding, mashed to a pulp, and there were quiet tears streaming down her face.

"I...M-Mikey, you can't...I CAN'T-"

"You did though," he countered, and she shuddered at the defiance in his face, and the low growl in his voice. "We DID."

And her control slipped a fraction, which terrified her to no end.

"I'm the _ADULT_!" she yelled desperately, trying to regain control of the situation. "I can't be doing this with you! You're like my brother-"

"I'm old enough to decide for myself! You dudes think I'm some dumb baby but I'm not! And even humans that get drunk don't screw their bros so if that's how you really really saw me then that wouldn't have happened!" Mikey snapped, blue orbs swimming in unshed wetness.

"Mikey-"

"Tell me you don't love me," he said, striding forward and towering over her. She felt the heat of his anger radiating off him, and she couldn't breathe. "Tell me you don't love me and I swear I'll leave and we never have to talk about this ever."

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't BREATHE...her heart was beating a jazz orchestra against her chest and his eyes were singeing her and oh God-

"Mikey, please-"

"Tell me," he insisted, "tell me you don't, and I'll leave."

April swallowed dryly, feeling her throat catch painfully. She balled her hands into fists and set her mouth into a line. That's all it would take to end this nightmare- four little words.

~~It didn't matter if they weren't true.~~

"I...I don't love you, Michelangelo. Not in the way you want me to." she said finally, barely able to hear herself past the pounding of her own pulse in her ears.

_Now leave. Leave leave leave._

He stared at her...

And then he SMILED.

"Liar," he purred.

April's heart cracked into a million pieces and fell into her gut to be dissolved, right along with the last of her pride and self respect when he closed the distance and kissed her again. The taste of oranges and nacho chips and chocolate swamped her mouth in a kiss that was leagues away from the tentative, scared gesture from before.

The student had become the teacher, apparently.

"M-Mikey..."

"Dudette, I'm a ninja." Mikey mumbled against her mouth, answering the unspoken question. "I know if somebody's lying. And you SO are."

He moved back in for another kiss, and God help her, but she didn't stop him. On the contrary, her legs came up to curl around his waist the same instance he pushed her gently against the wall, licking teasingly down to her collarbone.

_I am definitely going to hell._


	5. All Aboard The Train to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choo choo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Finale! Please Review, as there will be no more of this particular story.

Someone somewhere hit the fast forward button on reality, because one minute they were making out in the hallway, and in the next they were collapsing down onto the bedspread, Mikey tugging at her shirt and April laying herself out under him.

She looked so beautiful, pink faced and staring up at him. His shell was noticeably aching, and he almost released himself right then. Dazed, Mikey stroked slowly down her flat, heaving stomach. When his fingers reached the damp material of her underwear and rubbed gently, April shuddered and wiggled, slim hips bucking under his hand. "Mi-keeey..."

Her sweet, musky smell was making him dizzy. Mikey's mouth watered. His nostrils flared as he inhaled it in, and a growling rumble started up in his chest. He pressed his beak to the sticky spot and nuzzled it, dragging his tongue roughly over the cloth.

April groaned and arched her back, staring at the ceiling through her eyelashes. "D-don't tease me..." His warm breath tickled her and sent her juices flowing- she was excited, and she wanted him.

She. Wanted. Mikey.

The shame and guilt tumbled down on her like a rock slide. She WANTED Mikey.

She wasn't supposed to WANT him. This was technically her little brother; her little, innocent, sweet little-

"April..." Mikey's voice was low, with an animalistic note that made her stomach flip. "Just let me show you, please-"

"Yeeessss..." she moaned, nearly senseless with need.

The words escaped before she could stop them, and she couldn't pull them back after they were gone. For some sick, twisted reason, the fact that it was Mikey and that she was DEFINITELY not supposed to be doing this only heightened her arousal. Her body longed for him and what he could do to her, and the guilt made it that much hotter. Any thoughts she had that this was some horrible, drunken mistake dissolved in that instant.

Mikey pushed her knees apart without another word and grabbed a fistful of her panties. He growled and ripped them away, revealing her swollen, glistening womanhood nestled among a patch of damp red curls. The sight was too much. With a strangled groan, Mikey dropped down from his shell. His half hardened cock flopped against his leg, and he lowered his mouth to her soaked snatch.

April arched up and cried out, her mouth open wide. Mikey's tongue felt like a hot brand. It hurt so good...

Her nails bit into his shoulders as she tensed and spasmed, grinding against his mouth while her heels bounced on his shell. Waves of pleasure rolled through her, yanking loud moans and cries from her. She wound her fingers into the tails of his neon bandana, pressing more of herself to him. "SH-SHIT! Aaah-AH!"

Mikey- her sweet, little innocent brother- was eating her out with a skill most porn stars would kill for.

Mikey held her open with two fingers while he licked her slit. Her juices streamed down her legs, smeared over his face and he lapped up every drop. He pushed his tongue into her pulsating entrance, slowly picking up speed as he went. He couldn't get enough of her taste, and of the noises she was making.

April half screamed, half sobbed when Mikey captured her bundle of nerves between his teeth and somehow managed to twirl his slick muscle around her pink walls, making her legs spasm.

"Nngh-AH! M-Mikey, Mikey...ooh, oooh fuuuuck..." she sobbed, clawing helplessly at his mask. Her brain was in shambles, pleasure drunk and spiraling.

 _What in the hell were they teaching him at the lair? Did they all know how to do this? Holy SHIT_ -

She could feel herself teetering on that edge, so very, very close...

Mikey hummed and giggled, and the vibrations from his mouth reduced her to trembling puddle. "You sound like a baby chimp, Dudette." He pulled away slightly, and April actually whimpered. Her hand clenched around the knot securing his mask. "M-Mikey, God, w-wmm..."

"Wuh-wuh whaaat?" Mikey teased, kissing her thigh. April groaned and sank her teeth into her lip, then jerked as he pinched her bottom. "Huh? Sorry, dudette. Didn't hear you."

April shivered. He could not be serious. She was not about to beg him. Casey had tried that crap a few times before she'd shut his dreams of dominance down.

She glued her teeth shut and leveled a hazy green glare at the orange ninja, who grinned cheekily in response. "C'mon, April. Nothing?"

She pursed her lips at him, and his smile morphed into something wicked. Time for some payback.

"Alright well, I guess I'll just head home-" He started to pull away, gripping her ankles and starting to slide them off his shoulders.

"No!" April squeaked, tightening her legs to keep him still. The thought of him leaving her like this...it made her soul ache.

"Something to say, dudette?"

"Shit," she spat. "Always the damn jokester."

Instead of being annoyed at her cutting tone, Mikey grinned happily. He was over the moon at seeing her like this, frantic and flustered, writhing and ready to burst just for him. He wanted to see it always.

"Whatcha gonna do, April? Tell Leo on me?" he laughed. He trailed a lazy finger over her knee, not wanting her to know just how excited he was.

"Mikey, I swear-" she reached down, determined to finish herself off, but ninja trained reflexes caught her wrists and held her fast. "Not so _fa-as_ t," he sang. "I'll let you cum if you say one thing."

He blew on her again, gently, and she leaned her head back, surrendering with a groan.

"Okay..."

"Okay whaaat?"

"Okay! Okay!" she yelped, squirming in his grip.

"Say, 'Oh great sex God Mikester turtle titan, I love you so much, please please pretty please let me cum?'"

April flushed and turned her head away, tugging hard to free her hands. She wouldn't be caught DEAD saying that. She had some dignity, after all- she was twenty three and he was sixteen. "Hell NO."

"Guess who doesn't get to cum then?"

April snapped, desperate, throbbing, and literally aching for it. "Goddamit, Mikey, p-please!"

"Please what?"

She was ready to cry. Fuck dignity.

"Please, please oh god Lick me, suck me, make me cum so hard I feel it in my brai- _EEE_!"

He bent his neck down before the sentence was out of her mouth and swept his rough tongue from bottom to top, shoving her over that delicious edge with a startled squeal. "M-M-MIKEY!" She came hard, clenching the sheet in her fists and arching her spine.

Throwing away her dignity had never felt so good.

To her horror and delight, Michelangelo didn't wait for her to get her breath back. He started up again. April's nails scraped the back of his head as he flicked her clit with his tounge, alternating between licking and blowing on her. She vibrated under him like a tuning fork, cramming as much of his mouth as close to her center as she possibly could.

How and when did he get so good at this?! She was supposed to be the experienced one, and he was making her squeal and shake like a newbie. She pressed her legs together with a sob, and her pleasure addled mind wished she could keep him there for eternity.

"Ap-riiill..." Mikey whined playfully. "You're gonna smother me..." His words were slightly muffled by her thighs, and hearing it sent electricity racing through her veins.

He pulled away, and April almost whimpered at the absence of heat. She raised her head and looked at him with pleasure clouded eyes. Mikey snickered and slowly ran his tongue around his beak, cleaning her juices from his mouth while she watched. April groaned, more turned on than she ever had been in her life.

He kneeled between her legs and thumbed her swollen clit slowly, more to watch her squirm and react than actually finish her again. "You owe me so much, April," he cooed sweetly, rolling the bundle of nerves back and forth. "I'm gonna make you say you love me over and over and over..."

"I b-believe you," she said, moaning when he pushed a finger in and crooked it upwards. "Nnngh..."

"Mmm. You're so wet...I could slide right in...how much you wanna bet?"

Her walls clenched tight at his words, making hot friction as he pumped her steadily faster. April whined and arched, and he pulled away AGAIN and leaned over her.

"Whatcha think, huh? Think I can slide right in...or d'you wanna slick me up first?" he giggled lowly, wiggling his eyeridges. Her face reddened three shades, but a quick glance at his lower plastron had her licking her lips in anticipation. "You want to let me go so I can?"

He grinned and released her wrists, pulling her upright so she could crawl over his lap and his erect member. He put a hand on her back and groaned when she ran her tongue around his throbbing head, and sucked hard on his tip, humming at the taste of salty precum.

It was at this point that her morality began to reassert itself.

_I'm going to hell, I'm going to hell._

Mikey shifted, and she sucked him down to the root, taking his hot cock down her throat.

_I'm going to hell._

And she didn't give a flying fuck anymore, because Michelangelo Hamato was the best sex she'd ever had and she loved him, she did, ( _maybe not in the way she should have, but she did love him a little, a lot? Enough.)_ and the orgasms were great enough to push aside her guilt and shame until the high faded.

April employed every dirty tongue and teeth trick she knew until Mikey was whining and shoving at her shoulders, pulling her off his cock with a wet slurp and yanking her into a backward sitting position against his chest, spreading her knees with his own.

"Can't wait, April...want you now..." he gasped, pushing the head of his member against her opening.

"Ooohfuckoh _fuckoh_ -" she yelped, inhaling sharply at the tight squeeze and slide of him inside of her. So hard and huge and PERFECT...

"Nnngh...so tight, so...ahh, dudette, y-you're killing me..." Mikey huffed, wrapping an arm around her chest and moving his hips, grinding up into her and hitting her spot effortlessly.

She slumped against the hard green band of muscle keeping her upright and sank her teeth into his wrist to muffle her yells. One three fingered hand clutched at her breasts and the other reached down to rub, leaving her sobbing and seeing stars.

There should have been a religion about this, seriously. Or at least a section in the adult shop.

Their hips rolled and rocked together until they were both panting hard from the fiery sensations coursing through their veins. April leaned her head back on Mikey's shoulder and gazed at the ceiling, moaning through her teeth as Mikey groaned into her sweaty hair. The familiar searing heart was growing in her gut, stronger by the second.

She was surrounded by an ocean of Mikey; he was biting and kissing and laughing and churring and moaning her name and she could focus on nothing but everything he was doing to her.

And apparently, once he got into it, Mikey liked to talk.

"Mmmn, aag, Ap-April...y-you feel so good, so good...wanna try again?"

"W-whu?" she whimpered, bewildered past the pleasure at the teasing tone in his voice. He let her fall forward a bit and thrust a little harder, but the angle change caused his aim to just miss her spot, barely grazing it.

She keened and tried to readjust, but his elbow on her back stopped her, and she knew he'd done it on purpose. "Stop- te-asing-me-ee!" she squealed.

"Y-you wanna try to say y-you don't love me again?" he laughed, slowing his hips abruptly. "Go ahead, try."

"N-no," she moaned.

"Nah?" He punctuated the word with a sharp pump, and she yelped, clawing at his arms.

"No! No! Oh God-"

"Wanna take it back instead?"

"Yes, Mikey! Yes!"

"Say it, then."

April blinked furiously to clear the tears in her eyes. "I-I l-love you..."

"Mm, again..." He picked up speed slightly, nibbling gently on her neck.

"I-I love y-you!"

"Again, again!"

His voice was more churr than words and she could feel him pulsing inside her, felt his body shaking behind her knew he was losing it. Blunt nails gripped her waist and pulled her down hard and fast, shoving her viciously toward her end. She reached behind and grabbed his sweat soaked mask, arching up.

"Mikey Mikey yes, yes I love you I love you I love it so much, so fucking much, oh my God I'm gonna cum I'm gonna CUM!"

Bright lights burst inside her eyelids and the broken garbled scream that tore out of her mouth might have been his name as she was completely swamped by her orgasm, her tightening setting of Mikey's completion. He gasped for oxygen and whimpered aloud when he exploded inside her, feeling like he was caught in a tidal wave.

Eventually his thrusts slowed to a stop and they sat there like that for a while, catching their breath while he softened and she crawled agonizingly off her high. Mikey nuzzled his beak against her flushed back and gathered her boneless limbs in his arms, lifting her off his legs and onto the bed.

He was asleep in seconds, cuddling her like a baby koala to its mother, but April stayed awake, gazing dazedly at a loose thread on the cover as if it held the answers she needed.

Donatello had been right. She was a menace to their entire family. She knew she didn't love Michelangelo like she should have, like she claimed to, but the thought of never having him inside her again made her clutch him that much tighter.

She hated herself, but she was addicted, hooked on turtle like a drug. No human man would ever satisfy her this way, and she balked at the prospect of every trying to hurt him like she had again.

She was deep in this shit now and there was no way out...and she didn't want to get out. She'd dug her grave and had no choice but to lie in it.

Besides, if she lets this go on...there's no real harm, right? Both of them would get what they wanted.

She sighed softly and closed her eyes. Her last real thought before falling asleep was...

_'Are ALL of them amazing like this...?'_

She was so, so screwed.


End file.
